The present invention relates to a flexible polymeric plant tray handle with ends which can be lockably inserted into apertures in plant trays for carrying plant trays or lockably inserted into apertures in plant pots for carrying such pots.
Live plants are frequently sold in trays which comprise relatively thin polymeric rectangular members having an array of rows and columns of sections for individual starter plants. Such trays, when loaded with starter plants and soil, are difficult to handle due to their thinness and somewhat flexible nature. Typically, it requires two hands for carrying such plant trays without such trays deflecting and spilling their contents. Although some polymeric handles with locking tabs at opposite ends have been proposed for carrying a variety of items, such as drink containers and the like, as well as plant trays, they have had insertion tabs which are somewhat difficult to use. Thus, there remains a need for a carrying handle for plant trays and/or plant pots which are easy to install and yet provide the desired locking ability for coupling the handle to the tray or pot. Once installed, it is easy for the retailer and/or consumer to handle during the shelving or purchasing and transporting of such plant trays or pots.